It's A Star Nomad Fight!
by Exotos135
Summary: Wander and Lord Hater battle. All other information is classified for those that read story. One-Shot. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**Hey guys, Exotos135 here. This is a small filler story that I thought after hearing "A Platypus Fight". I don't really have much to say before saying who owns the stuff, but like always, enjoy the story and read and review!**

**Wander Over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and the Disney Channel.**

**The "A Platypus Fight" song and other "Phineas and Ferb" related stuff if they're mentioned belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and the Disney Channel.**

**The Force belongs to the Jedi (And the Disney Channel).**

* * *

**(At Lord Hater's Spaceship)**

Wander found himself in the middle of the spaceship, the Watchdogs looking from the shadows while Sylvia was somehow beaten near a corner. Having seen those sights, Wander looked around, knowing there was something missing.

"Wander!" called Lord Hater, Wander looking around to find the skeleton humanoid, "I have finally found the solution to defeat you! Please turn around."

Wander turned to see a huge pillar next to him, and at the very top was a familiar figure: Lord Hater's. However, when the skeleton humanoid revealed himself, he was no longer skeletal or humanoid: He looked like a white version of Wander.

He had white fur that covered most of his body and he no longer had his cloak or gloves, revealing some sharp claws that Wander lacked. The only things that remained were his green eyes and sneakers.

"I have turned myself into a Star Nomad, just like you." said Lord Hater, jumping from the pillar to the ground, "And with this form, I now have the same powers as your species, or just you: super speed, good strength, tons of stamina, and a decent singing voice!"

Wander simply responded by taking a battle position and imitating the sound of a platypus. "You know, just because you're acting like Agent P doesn't mean you have to imitate his signature noise." informed Lord Hater, only for Wander to narrow his eyes before he (Hater) took a battle position, "But whatever, let's fight!"

_Alright!_

Hater and Wander look at each other, with both of their eyes sclera turning red before the battle begins, and turning back to normal when it began. Nearby, Peepers, some Watchdogs and Sylvia, who for some reason was now no longer bruised, were playing some instruments to go with the upcoming song, Peepers playing the guitar while Sylvia played the drums. No they aren't gonna sing anything.

_It's the time you've been waiting for,_  
_The most expected confrontation!_

Wander caught one of Hater's punch and then forced him to punch himself, releasing and allowing him to attack with his claws, which Wander dodged without much effort. When a chance appeared, Wander struck Hater with a kick, which had enough force to send him straight into a wall.

_One has a hat, the other has claws,_  
_And this battle's their final destination!_

Hater, having regained consciousness, charged and jumped towards Wander while shouting a war cry!

_I tell you this is really what it seems,_  
_Yeah, It's practically every fan's dream!_

Wander and Hater resumed their fast-paced fight with some kicks and punches, Hater managing to strike a few good hits only for Wander to quickly counterattack with a quick punch combo, ending with a kick that sent Hater towards the playing band!

_Fight! Fight! It's a Star Nomad Fight!_  
_With some punches and kicks, they're gonna make your day!_

Peepers and the rest of the band dodged the incoming Hater, who regained balance and used the wall to jump back at Wander with his punches covered in green, glowing energy. Luckily, Wander discovered the attack immediately and quickly blocked it, causing a bit of a disturbance in the Force! (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

_Fight! Fight! It's a Star Nomad Fight!_  
_If you like it so much, you can push the button "Replay"!_

Sylvia then helps Wander return to the fight after being hit by a strong energy attack. She stopped playing her instrument, grabbed him and then threw him to a wall, where he bounced off to fall on the ground perfectly safe. With him slightly showing off at this moment, Hater then started to charge against the fellow.

_Fight! Fight! It's a Star Nomad Fight!_  
_It's just between this two, this is not a free-for-all!_

Wander once again discovered the attack and made Hater fall into his hat, turning it around to a nearby wall and using it as a cannon, sending the Star Nomad knock-off directly towards it! It didn't took Hater long to regain consciousness and shoot a huge beam or green energy towards the alien, who simply used his hat to catch it and putting it back on with a confident smile.

_Fight! Fight! It's a Star Nomad Fight!_  
_Who shall come out victorious, in this truly epic brawl!_

Wander and Hater than charge towards each other, jumping while forming a punch. The last image freezes on the moment before Hater and Wander collide, with the Watchdogs, Peepers and Sylvia watching in awe and amazement.

_It's a Star Nomad Fight!_

**The End**


End file.
